I Will Always Love You
by MrsAldous
Summary: Naitlyn.....Caitlyn gets caught in the office but doing what with Nate?


**I Will Always Love You **

It was now New Year's Eve and Caitlyn Gellar is sitting in her office working on Files that she needs to get done by the end of the week and working up new sounds for the Band she is working with.

It was only 2pm and her Assistant came in and put Caitlyn cup of coffee on the table and some biscuits and Caitlyn looks up at Leanne who stood there with a smile on her face.

"Oh thanks Leanne" Caitlyn said putting her pen down.

"Um Miss Gellar, I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to leave 2 hours early today" Leanne replied.

Caitlyn looked around the office and back at Leanne. "Um.....sure I don't need you for anything but I need you to do one thing for me" Caitlyn responded.

"Anything" Leanne said.

"Could you ring Joe for me and tell him that I will be home late tonight" Caitlyn let out.

Leanne nodded. "Sure"

Caitlyn smiled and Leanne walked out of the office. Caitlyn looked at the photo that was on her desk of her and Joe.

Joe was Caitlyn son. Caitlyn had given birth to him at the age of 15 and had brought him up on his own without the father. Caitlyn did know the father but when she told the father it became complicated between the two causing them to split up. Joe was only 13 so he was having a few friends over so Caitlyn knew he could be trusted home alone with his friends.

Leanne came back in with flowers in her hand and Caitlyn smiles at Leanne.

"These are for you" Leanne said. "Derek brought them up for you from the Main reception and I've rang Joe and he said OK see you later"

Caitlyn took the flowers and got the card that was inside out and open it and it said:

_Happy New Year Caity _

_I Still Love You Very Much _

_Nate Gray _

Caitlyn then looks back at the flowers then looked at Leanne. "Um....thanks Leanne, you can go now if you want" Caitlyn replied.

"Are you sure I mean I wasn't expecting 4 hours early" Leanne responded nervously.

"I'm sure" Caitlyn said.

"I'll put these in some water for you and then I'll head on home" Leanne replied.

"Leanne" Caitlyn called out and Leanne turned around. "Did Derek say who dropped these off?"

"Um....the delivery guy dropped them off" Leanne answered.

Caitlyn nodded. "Could you get Sean on the phone for me?"

Leanne nodded and left the room and Caitlyn picked the phone up and someone started speaking. After half an hour.....Leanne came back in with the flowers and puts them by Caitlyn window and Caitlyn hang up on the phone and Leanne looks at her.

"So are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is?" Leanne asked.

Caitlyn looked at Leanne. "Oh just an old friend" Caitlyn lied. "He was just saying thankyou for the drink"

"Wow, he must love you this much if it was only a drink" Leanne said. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Um....well you seen him but never really talked to him" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh right" Leanne responded. "Is it Aaron Carter?" Leanne questioned.

"No" Caitlyn said.

"Well I notice you two were getting too close in the studio room" Leanne responded jokily.

Caitlyn let out a laugh. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Um....yeah I better go Harry waiting for me" Leanne said.

"Have fun and Happy New Year Leanne" Caitlyn responded.

"Happy New Year to you too Caitlyn" Leanne let out.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at the flowers and Leanne left the room. Caitlyn looked at her cold cup of coffee and let out a sigh. After another hour of leaving the cold coffee there, Caitlyn stood up and left the room with it going to the kitchen and making herself a cup of tea.

Caitlyn then walked back to her room and sat down and continued with her work. At around 10:20pm, Caitlyn had noticed she was the only one left in the building working on her sounds and files. Caitlyn looked at the flowers and smiled to herself.

_Flashback _

"_Nate" Caitlyn laughed out. _

_Nate had grabbed Caitlyn by the waist and pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the lips and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Nate neck kissing him back. _

"_You're really easy to catch" Nate whispered moving his hands to Caitlyn hips. _

_Caitlyn smiled and continued to kiss Nate on the lips. "I love you" Nate said quietly. _

"_I love you too" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate. _

_End of Flashback _

Caitlyn smiled to herself and felt a tear drop coming down her face and she kept her eyes on the flowers. Caitlyn had been so sad after her and Nate split after Caitlyn giving birth to Joe.

_Flashback_

_Caitlyn was screaming and Nate had rushed into the bedroom to find Caitlyn had woken up from a bad dream and Nate walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. _

"_Caity...." Nate whispered. _

_Caitlyn looked at Nate and started kissing him passionately and Nate started kissing Caitlyn back and she threw her arms around Nate neck and Nate kiss got harder onto Caitlyn and she started taking his clothes off and Nate did the same to Caitlyn. _

_End of Flashback _

Caitlyn was crying now, she had memories of Nate back before Joe was born and they were good memories but after Joe was born the memories never seem to fade away.

Caitlyn took her eyes off the flowers and looked at the door that was open. Caitlyn stood up with an empty cup and walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and then she headed back to the room and closed the door and hears a noise in the room and then looks around but then looks at the flowers and then hears someone speak.

"Hey Caity...." he spoke.

Caitlyn looked over at her desk and the chair swing around and Caitlyn looks at the person who spoke.

"N-Nate, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Joe rang and said you weren't going to be home till late" Nate answered softly.

Caitlyn bite her lips and looked at Nate. "Um.....yeah well I had worked to do so I thought I would get it all done before Friday" Caitlyn said.

"You look like your really getting it done" Nate replied.

"Can you get out of my chair?" Caitlyn questioned walking over to him and Nate stood up and came closer to her.

Nate and Caitlyn lips were so close and Nate touches Caitlyn cheek and she pushes his hand away and he step back so Caitlyn can sit in her chair and Nate walks over to the flowers.

"Did you like your flowers?" Nate asked.

"Yes I did thankyou" Caitlyn answered taking a sip of her coffee.

Nate nodded and sat in the chair that was on the other side of Caitlyn desk and Nate continued to stare at Caitlyn and she looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" Nate questioned.

"I work here if you haven't notice and have a lot of work to be doing" Caitlyn replied. "So if you don't mind leaving"

"I do mind actually" Nate responded. "I want you to go home and spend New Year's Eve with me, Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Danielle and Joe"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Well I don't want to spend it with you"

Caitlyn knew that was a lie and Nate smiled to himself. "I know when you're lying Caity...." Nate said.

Caitlyn looks away from Nate and continues to work but then she hears Nate stand up and walk around the room but she didn't see where he was going but she then felt Nate breath on her face and he took the pen off her and Caitlyn stood up.

"Can I have my pen back?" Caitlyn asked.

"No not until you go home" Nate answered.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and Nate leans into Caitlyn giving her light kiss on her lips and Caitlyn starts kissing Nate back passionately and Caitlyn felt Nate arms go around her waist and she put her arms around his neck but then the door opens and light goes on and it was Leanne and Harry and Caitlyn and Nate breaks apart and looks at Leanne.

"Oh.....sorry I thought you might be alone" Leanne said.

"Um....no but what are you doing here?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I just wanted to drop my present off for you" Leanne answered giving it to Caitlyn.

"Oh thanks Leanne" Caitlyn replied.

Leanne smiled and walked back over to Harry. "Um.....were leave you to it then" Leanne let out.

"Thanks" Caitlyn sighed out.

Leanne and Harry left closing the door behind them and Caitlyn looked back at Nate and he takes the present off Caitlyn and puts it on the chair. Nate and Caitlyn starts kissing each other again and Caitlyn starts pushing everything onto the floor as Nate lifts Caitlyn onto the desk and continues to kiss her passionately.

Caitlyn breaks it off and Nate smiles as he starts to undo Caitlyn skirt and Caitlyn undid Nate belt and his trousers and Nate let out a sigh and brings Caitlyn closer to him and kisses her neck.

An hour later, Nate and Caitlyn are totally breathless and are in each other arms, sweaty and holding onto each other. Nate kisses Caitlyn lips and she hugs him and looks at the time.

"It half 11" Caitlyn said breathless.

Nate nodded and kisses Caitlyn lips. "A perfect Christmas present for you" Nate whispered.

"You too" Caitlyn whispered back kissing Nate lips.

But then the door opens and the light turned on again and Caitlyn and Nate cover their faces and they hear a slight laugh.

"Miss Gellar, care to explain what on earth is going on here?" the man asked.

Caitlyn looks at her boss, Ken Brooks and then back at Nate and pushes him away and does her clothes back up and so does Nate.

"Um.....just lost control" Caitlyn answered.

Ken nodded. "I will see you tomorrow in my office"

Caitlyn nodded and Ken left the room and Caitlyn looks at Nate who was smiling and Caitlyn slapped him lightly and started laughing as well.

"Stop laughing it not funny" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate kisses Caitlyn lips and they started clearing up and then 10 minutes later....Joe, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Danielle walks in with confused faces of the mess.

"And what on earth happened here?" Shane asked.

"Um....nothing" Caitlyn lied nervously.

"Sure" Shane said. "Anyway 10 minutes before it new years so we brought a bottle of champagne and glasses"

* * *

The next day.....Caitlyn got up from her seat and walked out of her office with everyone staring her with a grin on their faces. Leanne was smiling as well from her desk that was outside Caitlyn office.

Caitlyn walked up to Ken Brooks door and knocked on it and he shouted. "COME IN"

Caitlyn opens the door and he looks at Caitlyn. "Ah.....Miss Gellar, please do come in and take a seat" Ken said loudly.

Caitlyn went in and closed the door. "Look I'm really sorry about what you saw last night, it was all mistake and it will never happen again" Caitlyn replied nervously sitting down.

Ken let out a sigh. "That isn't what I called you in for and yes I hope not to see this happening again in your office" Ken responded. "No I wanted to tell you that I am leaving"

"Oh right..." Caitlyn said.

"So you have a new boss coming in today" Ken let out.

"Oh I'm sorry" Caitlyn responded.

"No I'm being moved into the higher department and I wanted to let you know as you are the second highest worker of producer here so you're new boss will come to your office sometime today" Ken explained. "But while you're here I don't want to see what I saw yesterday ever again not with someone you are going to be working with next week"

Caitlyn nodded and let out a sigh. "I am sorry for what you saw yesterday"

"Yes well don't let it happen while the new boss is here I don't know what he like, I won't tell anyone what happened because if I did it would put your job on a risky line of getting you in the sack so we will say no more about it and you will not let it happen again" Ken said.

"Thankyou Sir" Caitlyn responded.

"You may go now" Ken replied.

Caitlyn stood up and walked out of the room and Leanne walked up to her.

"What happened?" Leanne asked with a grin on her face.

Caitlyn smiled to herself and Leanne. "Nothing but I'm not getting fired for sure but we are having a new boss because Ken been offered a higher place"

Leanne nodded. "So you're in the clear"

"Yes for now" Caitlyn let out.

"Oh by the way.....you're working with Connect 3 next week" Leanne said.

"I've already heard" Caitlyn replied.

"Let's hope you can control yourself in the Studio" Leanne responded.

Caitlyn walked back into her office.

* * *

The next week.....Nate, Shane and Jason entered the building where Caitlyn works and Leanne opens Caitlyn door and Nate, Shane and Jason walks in and Caitlyn looked up at them and her new boss, Phil.

"Caitlyn.....the boys are here to work on their sounds with you" Phil said.

Leanne stood behind Caitlyn. "Um....yes of course" Caitlyn replied.

"If there are no problems I will be in my office" Phil responded.

Caitlyn nodded and Phil left and Caitlyn looked at the three who was smiling at her.

"So I guess you didn't get the sack" Shane replied.

"He doesn't know" Caitlyn said. "Anyway do you want to head on down to the Studio with Leanne and I'll follow on I just need to grab a few things"

Shane, Jason and Nate nodded and follow Leanne. Caitlyn holds Nate back and closes the door and kisses him on the lips and Nate smiles.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that new boss of yours?" Nate asked.

"A kiss doesn't hurt" Caitlyn answered locking the door.

Nate smiles and starts kissing Caitlyn passionately.

* * *

Shane and Jason are in the studio with Leanne and Nate and Caitlyn enters and Nate goes into the booth with Shane and Jason and Caitlyn sits next to Leanne and they started working on the sounds.

After an hour of working on one sound, Shane, Jason and Leanne leaves and Nate walks up to Caitlyn.

"You need to go to lunch" Caitlyn whispered feeling Nate arms going around her waist.

Nate kisses Caitlyn lips and she drags him into the booth and kisses him passionately but then Shane, Jason, Leanne and Phil walks in and Leanne was confused.

"Um.....I swear she was in here a minute ago with Nate Gray" Leanne said.

Phil nodded. "Well maybe she gone for her lunch with him then"

"Um.....sure" Leanne replied. "Um but I will be happy to tell her you're looking for her"

"No I will wait for her to show" Phil said.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were breathless. Nate holds Caitlyn legs and Caitlyn has her arms around Nate neck still kissing him. Caitlyn and Nate break it off and look at each other.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Caitlyn whispered doing her clothes back up.

"Sorry" Nate said quietly kissing Caitlyn.

Then they were both dressed and Caitlyn opens the booth door and finds Leanne, Shane, Jason and Phil standing there and Nate shows himself as well.

"Have you two been in there all that time?" Phil asked.

"Um.....yeah well we were talking" Caitlyn answered with a lie.

"Miss Gellar, I want to see you in my office" Phil said walking towards the door to leave and Caitlyn looks at Leanne, Shane, Jason and Nate and he shouted. "NOW"

Caitlyn walks away from Nate and Shane shakes his head at Nate. "She could risk her job for you" Shane whispered.

Nate watches Caitlyn leave.

* * *

Phil and Caitlyn sit in Phil's office. Phil looks at Caitlyn.

"I am not happy" Phil said.

Caitlyn nodded.

"You are breaking all the rules here Miss Gellar" Phil replied.

"I know Sir but I promise you it won't happen again" Caitlyn responded.

"No it won't because I am going to be sitting with you and Miss Hacker" Phil revealed.

Caitlyn nodded. "Fair enough"

"I'm putting you on a warning" Phil replied.

Caitlyn stood up with Phil and left the office with him and goes back to the studio. After a week, Caitlyn was done with Connect 3 and thank them for choosing her.

* * *

After that, Caitlyn sit in her apartment with Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Nate, Danielle, Leanne and Harry laughing about what happened.

"Well at least it taught you not to have sex at work with the boss around" Mitchie said. "I remember when I and Shane nearly got busted in the booth when it was lunch"

"Oh that was funny" Nate and Jason burst out.

"Well at least you got a warning" Leanne replied.

"Yeah lucky if he had known about the other one I would so be sacked" Caitlyn responded.

Nate smiled at Caitlyn and she returned it.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were in her bedroom and Nate whispered to Caitlyn.

"I will always love you" Nate whispered.

"I will always love you too" Caitlyn said kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Long I know....but please review thanks x **


End file.
